


Possesed

by Crowlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlie/pseuds/Crowlie
Summary: What If Voldemort posseses The Savior of the wizarding world and forces him to save him instead?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) I am Crowlie a Fan fiction addict. I love reading Tomarry stories and since there are so little of them I decided to try and write one on my own. I really hope you will like it:)
> 
> WARNING! - I am not a native speaker and my English is not perfect. Please excuse possible mistakes.

He was running. Where? He didn’t know. It didn’t matter. Breathing was harder with every passing second but he had to keep running. Run away from him. The bad feeling building up in his gut was becoming reality. It was getting nearer. A Loosing fight. Whenever he tried to take a different route in hopes to get away from the creature it just kept on following him. Like a shadow. The black haired wizard didn’t understand this. The invisibility cloak was hiding him from human sight. Was it an animal following him? No, that wasn’t possible. The sound of two legs struggling through the narrow paths of forbidden forest made it clear that he was chased by a human…or was he? The breathing coming from behind him sounded anything but human. There was something predatory about it that made his blood run cold. Once again he wasn’t sure what was the creature behind him but one thing was certain, with the sound concealing charm he casted on himself it was clear that the one following him could depend on just one sense. It had to smell him.

The wizard tried so hard to keep on running but his legs gave away and the drained body fell limply to the ground accompanied by the sound of glass shattering into a thousand pieces. He touched what remained from his glasses. Not even Hermione would be able to fix this, he thought bitterly and started to laugh madly as only prisoners sentenced to death were able to. He closed his eyes in desperation but was forced to open them almost immediately when he felt an inhuman hand touching his shoulders. The touch felt cold. It sent shivers down his spine. No living creature should feel so cold.

/I am not living/ a deep voice sounded in his head. What? No no no. He started to tremble violently. Could the creature read his thoughts? And…not living?!

/You killed me/ Killed him? He never killed anyone! His eyes widened in shock. He tried to crawl away which only resulted into the creature‘s claws digging painfully into his flesh. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound left his lips. The creature crawled on top of the now heavily bleeding wizard trapping him underneath his inhuman body.

„Mr. Potter!“ he could hear someone calling his name in the distance but wasn’t the only one. The creature reacted to the sound instantly and started stripping the invisibility cloak off of the wizard fervently. Harry’s eyes grow even wider.

„Harry!“ Shouted Ron and Hermione in unison. He would be able to recognize his best friends voices anywhere. Hope started to grow in his heart. He tried to scream on top of his lungs „I am here!“ but it came out as a pitiful whisper. „Are you a wizard or not“ Ron’s voice sounded in his head. Harry would have slapped himself If he had the power to do so. He tried to reach for his wand. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by the creature on top of him who was now holding the wand and invisibility cloak in it’s beastly hands.

/Have you lost something Harry?/ He struggled underneath the creature trying to reach out for his stolen possesions but to no avail.

„Give it back“ He said in a raspy voice.

/You first/ In the next second his lips were attacked with a brutal force. The creature was kissing him as If it wanted to suck out his very soul.

...

Maybe it did.


	2. The elder's wand

A scream. Terrible heart wrenching scream.

“That was Harry’s voice Professor!” Shouted Hermione but the potion master didn’t even glance at her already rushing towards the sound. Ron and Hermione followed and almost bumped into his back when he stopped suddenly. The witch started to look around in confusion.

“Harry!” Hermione cried out when she finally saw her best friend lying on the ground with robes shattered and covered deeply in blood. In a matter of seconds she was kneeling beside him whispering in a comforting voice.

“It is ok Harry…it is over now.”

“Let me help you, can you stand?”

 “Hey mate you gave us quite a scare” Ron tried to sound brave but it was clear by the light tremble of his voice that he was shaken.

“…breathing…” Hermione choked out almost inaudibly

“Running off like that…really mate, were you scared we wouldn’t talk to you because you threw your name into the goblet? Come on, you know us better then that”

“Not…brea…thing”

“what”? he asked confused

“He is not breathing Ron!” she shouted, eyes wet with tears.

“Step aside!” the authoritative voice of their potions professor caused them both to turn their heads around.

“Step a-side” When none of the students made any effort to move he took them by the collar of their shirts and tossed them away by force.

“Hey” Ron cried out in protest but Hermione just watched through her teary eyes how Snape threw one healing spell after another. When nothing seemed to work he started shaking the boy’s body but stopped abruptly when he got a glimpse of those green eyes. Yes, Green and wide open in horror but it wasn’t the right green. They weren’t Lily’s eyes. And Merlin knows he would never forget them. He stood up slowly and pointed his wand towards the body on the ground.

“Finite Incantatem” once the spell hit the body it rose above the ground surrounded by black smoke. The sound of bones breaking was deafening. Severus was watching the scene through narrowed eyes. Motionless. Hermione, despite being in a tight embrace of the redhead, was trembling violently, trying to cover her ears to get rid of the terrible sound.

It seemed endless. But then, just like that, it was over. The body fell to the ground with a loud thud. And now, three pairs of eyes were watching a corpse.

...

A corpse of a terrible snake-like creature.

* * *

 

“Oh Harry my boy, I am delighted to see you, I have to say, your evading skills are outstanding. Karkaroff seemed quite impressed by your escape. Even though I am not sure If it was very wise of you to run off in front of everyone.” “Lemon drop?” There wasn’t any heat in his voice. It sounded as If the professor was talking about the weather

The boy just shook his head, eyes casted down to the floor. There was something off about his movements.

“Your friends and almost the whole professor staff are looking for you dear boy.” When no answer came and the young wizard haven’t even lifted his eyes he frowned.

“Harry you have to tell me, did you put your name into the goblet of fire?”

“No sir.” A strange forced voice came out of the boy’s throat

Dumbledore rose from his chair and started walking towards the library In the back of his office.

“You know Harry, I once had a student, he was very bright but the path he had chosen…it wasn’t the right path. I wanted to help him because I saw evil swallowing him whole, I knew he did terrible, terrible things but I still wanted to save him. He didn’t let me. But you Harry, you could still-

He didn’t get to know what he could still do. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t listening. With the headmaster’s back in front of him…this was his chance

He reached for his wand…or at least tried to

/Stop resisting you foolish boy. Do you really want to die for this man? For the greater good?/ Harry was fighting, trying to stop the invader from taking control over his body completely, but he could feel that every effort left him weaker and weaker.

/I would rather die for him then for you./

/Oh Harry but you wouldn’t die. Together we will live forever. Because inside of you there is a part of-/

“You are lying” he yelled.  His voice was full of such a pure hate that it made the calm professor flinch. Harry didn’t even realise he said that out loud until the professor gave him an answer

“Am I Harry?” he asked turning towards the wizard.

/Ask him. Ask the man you trusted your whole life. Ask him If he was planning to let you die all along/

/I don’t have to. He would never do that/

/Then why are you so scared?/

/I am not./

/Oh yes Harry you are.  You are scared because deep down you know that I am right. You can’t lie to me. There is nothing I don’t know about you. It is not only a body we share./

“Harry?” Their conversation was interrupted by a concerned voice of the headmaster.

“Am I a horcrux professor?” He asked staring right into his eyes. The blue orbs grew very sad.

“Yes Harry, you are.”

“No.” he whispered weakly.

“No. no, no, no,” He felt a sting of betrayal. A terrible laughter resounded inside of his head and it was only growing in force with every passing second. He fell to his knees with hands covering his ears to block the sound. But one couldn’t escape something which was within him.

“Harry.” The professor reached out for the boy’s face but stepped back immediately when he was met with a pair of red eyes.

* * *

 

 “Long time no see professor.” The wizard muttered impassively, playing with the wand in his hands.

“Tom” the headmaster answered. His voice betraying no emotion.

“I am sure you haven’t predicted this no matter how hard you try to control the lives of everyone around you.” He said in a mocking tone.

“I need to say you are right my boy. While I was sure of your return. I didn’t predict for you to see past your hatred to even suspect what Harry really was. I am really curious though what made you realise it.”

“And why do you think I would tell you?”

“Oh you surely don’t have to my boy. After all we all have our little secrets, don’t we Tom? He reached inside of his drawer, taking out a black diary with a big hole in the middle

Red eyes flashed angrily

“How?”

“Oh I am afraid that would be my secret now, dear Tom. But I am willing to share. An answer for an answer.”

“The wand. When I touched his wand I knew immediately what he was.”

“Oh yes the wand, a wand made of feathers of the same phoenix. Really peculiar the bond you two share. Don’t you think so Tom?” Red eyes narrowed

“What have you done to my diary?” he spat

“Oh I merely just stored it. It was our dear Harry who found the way to destroy the soul inside. Maybe you should ask him about it.”

“Stop telling me what to do!”

/Potter?/ there was no answer. He looked again in the direction of the diary but it was something else that attracted his attention. There, in a pile of wizarding widgets and old letters, was a gold chain with a clock attached.

“Oh I was just suggesting dear boy.”

“I am not here to chat with you, old man”

 “And why are you here Tom?”

“Why? I came for your wand. But I am sure you already knew that” He said accusingly.

“Oh I am certain that you would love to have the unbeatable wand. But I do not understand why would you think that I will just give it to you my boy.”

“I will win it”

“But I have no desire to fight you Tom”

“I will just have to kill you then” a wicked smile growing on his face

“I am afraid you wouldn’t be able to do that”

“You think I wouldn’t be able to kill you?” he said laughing

 “Oh yes, you could of course cast the killing curse. But would it really work on me? You should know the answer better than anyone Tom. I believe that we are the only ones living who did the ritual.”

“What? There was shock clearly written on his face but it soon turned into a scowl.

 “Stop the act old man, as If I would believe that you could ever create one. It is the darkest of magic and you are…light“ the word light sounded more like “dirt” coming out of his mouth

“War requires sacrifices I learned that a long time ago.”

“Oh you mean my little host.” Tom sounded amused. But he was surprised that there was no reaction from the boy. He must have lost power completely. Good.

“I am afraid you are wrong on that one Tom. I never planned for harry to die.”

“Don’t make a fool of me! You would do anything to banish me. Even If it meant killing your golden boy!” The wizard’s voice was hysterical

“I can’t deny that but I simply don’t believe that Harry needs to be dead for the Horcrux in him to die. Souls are mysterious matters don’t you agree Tom? If a person commits murder it splits their soul and leaves them incomplete. But what If there is a piece of another soul in you? Wouldn’t the murder just kill that piece?” For some time the wizard was just staring at the old man, contemplating If this could really be possible or If it was just another plot of the manipulative old man. But even If it was…

“The boy would never kill anyone” he said matter-of-factly

“I am well aware of that.”

“Well that makes quite a gap in your master plan doesn’t it? “ he laughed

“I am surprised Tom, I would expect someone of such a brilliant mind as yours to caught on quicker, I believe I told you already that I made sure the boy can cast a killing curse without taking a life.”

“You made a horcrux so that he can kill you.” Tom whispered in utter disbelieve. Going through the ritual for someone else was a concept which he couldn’t wrap his head around. And yet it sounded completely like something the old man would do.

“You terrorized the world for too long Tom, it has to end.”

“Why don’t you attack me then?” He asked challengingly.

For the first time in his life Dumbledore was in loss of what to do. There was the darkest wizard of their age in a body of the only boy who had the power to vanquish him. He couldn’t attack him without endangering the other. And there was no guarantee that even If he did attack it would cause any harm to the dark wizard because right now he was just a soul inside of someone else’s body. And most of all he couldn’t risk loosing his wand in a battle and letting Tom becoming it’s master. He knew that Tom would never leave without it so he had only one option. He had to surrender the wand without a fight.

“I am too old for fighting a war Tom.” It was insane but he didn’t have a choice. It was either that or letting the wizard becoming a master of the wand. And there was no hope in a world with a dark lord in possession of an unbeatable wand.

“Harry was always like a son for me. A son who I always wished to have. ” He could swear that for a moment he could see a flash of green inside of those red eyes. And that was the reassurance he needed. The boy could defeat Tom. Maybe not now, but eventually. He could learn how to protect his mind and defend himself from the dark wizard. He only needed time. And the professor was willing to provide it.

“If you let him go I will let you have it.” He reached for his wand, cancelled all of it’s protection spells and put it on the top of his desk. The inevitable came as soon as the wand left his fingers. He just closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Accio” When the headmaster opened his eyes again he saw a boy with two wands in his hand and there on the boy’s neck was a – his eyes widened in shock and it was then when he realised he just made the biggest mistake in his life

The time turner was already spinning

...

“Goodbye old fool”

 


End file.
